May Mara Tame Your Wild Heart
by MarchingPatriot93
Summary: The time has come to initiate another member into the Circle. The Dragonborn, Markus, has returned to Jorrvaskr after a successful mission, and is being sworn into the Circle, but there is one that pines for him from across the table. Aela, swift She-Wolf of the Companions, has recognized her love for Markus. She just hopes that he feels the same.


The halls of Jorrvaskr were abuzz with the sounds of light conversation and the smell of fresh venison rotating on the spit above the cooking fire. Aela sat herself down at the table, a tankard of mead clutched loosely in her hand, as she listened in on the conversation around her.

_"You should have seen him…"  
"How did he _ever _defeat…"  
"I think I hear him coming."_

And then partial silence fell over the Hall, and all eyes turned towards the front doors as they opened. There, in the doorway, stood Markus. The Nord warrior had certainly made a name for himself amongst the Companions, and if anything, was making a name for himself in Whiterun. Aela glanced up at him, and took in the sight of his wild, brunette locks, the faded scars that ran over the right side of his face, his feral blue eyes; his posture screamed command, and Aela felt her heart jump at the sight of him.

Markus walked over to the corner of the table and took a seat, immediately engaging in conversation with Skjor and Vilkas, and thank Hircine for the dim light and her warrior paint, because she could certainly feel the heat rising up into her cheeks. She stole glances at him from the corner of her eye, admiring him from the short distance between them. If she didn't know any better, she could honestly believe that this was recognition. But he was not yet a wolf, and therefore, could not smell the love that radiated from her being.  
She cursed herself internally.

"Members of the Circle, please gather outside." Kodlak called, before walking over towards Markus, Skjor and Vilkas. "That means you as well, Markus."

The three men stood and walked past, and Aela composed herself quickly as she, too, joined her Shield-Brothers outside. Aela knew what was about to transpire, and she was excited. Now, he may finally be able to sense her affection towards him. Now, he would finally know that she wanted only him.

The ceremony finished, and Skjor led Markus away from the group, telling him to meet him at the Underforge tonight. Markus nodded his head in agreement before taking his leave back into Jorrvaskr. Skjor approached her.

"Will you offer your blood to him?" It was not so much a question to Aela. Her wolf blood was one of the most potent in the Circle, and of course she would be the one to offer to the newest member of the Circle.  
"Of course, Skjor." She replied with a nod of her head. As she turned to leave, she felt his hand gently land on her shoulder.

"You love him, don't you." The words hung between them as Aela stood with her back still to Skjor. "I can smell it, Aela. He is the one that your heart yearns for, that your wolf spirit howls for."

Aela turned towards Skjor, golden eyes glistening in the light of the sunset.  
"Of course I do. It has always been the way of wolves to choose their mate for life. You have known the feeling of recognition before, have you not?" Her words were hot as they left her mouth, and Skjor could only nod as his mind wandered to the memory of his deceased mate.  
"Then you know how I feel at this moment. To me, he is my Alpha. He is my soul. After the wolf blood joins with him, he will develop the acute senses that we all have, and he will be able to smell my love himself." Tears shimmered in her eyes, and Skjor gently wiped them away.

"Aela, what you do not yet know, is that Markus fell for you long before your wolf spirit knew it herself. He has said to me that he loved you from the moment he laid eyes on you, back when we met him at Pelagia farm." Aela's head snapped up, while her eyes locked with Skjor's.

She felt her heart, pounding in her chest so loudly that she believed that all of Whiterun could hear it. She steadied herself and cleared her throat before glancing towards the skyline.

"It will be dark soon. I'll meet you in the Underforge." She said as she took the short walk to the secret entrance below the stairs to the Skyforge. Skjor sighed softly, watching her disappear behind the stone wall, followed by the sound of a howl. He made his way over to the entrance and waited for Markus, knowing that the young Nord was on his way.

Markus appeared from around the corner, making his way over towards Skjor.

"Are you prepared, Markus?"  
"Of course, Skjor. I'm ready for your task."

Skjor smiles as he places his hand up against a section of wall, pushing in a small stone that forced the rest of the wall in and down. Markus slowly followed Skjor into the Underforge.

As they made their way towards the lighted area of the forge, Markus heard a guttural growl, as well as the sound of claws upon stone. As his eyes adjusted, he laid them upon another werewolf.

"I would hope that you recognize Aela, even in this form." Skjor began, motioning towards the figure before him. "She's agreed to be your forbear."

Markus listened intently to Skjor's speech about becoming one with the beast blood, but his eyes were only focused on Aela, who was trying to avert his fierce gaze.

"Are you prepared to join with the beast blood?" Skjor asked as he stood before Markus and finally broke the Nord's gaze.  
"I am." Markus replied.  
"Then let it be done." Skjor said as he drew his sword.

Walking to Aela's left, he took her arm in his hand and cut the flesh of her wrist, allowing her blood to flow freely into the fountain before the wound healed itself. Markus stepped towards the fountain, dipped his hand into her blood, and drank heavily from the thick life force that he held. Within moments, his body changed into that of a werewolf, and he bolted from the Underforge out onto the Whiterun plains.

_"I will go after him."_ Aela telepathically to Skjor.  
"Very well, Shield-Sister. May Hircine bless your hunt." Skjor replied as he watched her chase after Markus.

As soon as he was sure she was out of earshot, he spoke again.

"May Mara bless your heart, Shield-Sister. If anything, let him be the one to love you as you are."


End file.
